Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) is a transmission method involving multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas which promises to greatly increase the link capacity of wireless communication systems. Various transmission strategies require the transmit array to have some level of knowledge concerning the channel response between each transmit antenna element and each receive antenna element, and are often referred to as “closed-loop” MIMO. Obtaining full broadband channel knowledge at the transmitter is possible using techniques such as uplink sounding in Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems and channel feedback in either TDD or Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) systems. Limited feedback methods like feeding back message for antenna selection or codebook-based beamforming weights selection can reduce the amount of feedback needed for full channel feedback. However these limited feedback methods are not optimized for receivers that implement successive cancellation, which is a popular prior-art receiver technique that can provide significant gains over linear combining techniques (such as MMSE) with a moderate complexity increase. Thus there is a need for optimizing these limited feedback transmission methods for receivers that will implement successive cancellation.